El regalo perfecto
by xabax
Summary: ¿Que le regalarías a tu mejor amigo en el día de San Valentín? Tienes que pensarlo cuando éste es un perezoso amante de las nubes pero un muy buen ninja después de todo.


El regalo perfecto

Por Xabax Xiron

Aquí les va un pequeño fic, aprovechando estas épocas de San Valentín. Y además para hacer algo de tiempo para terminar los otros dos trabajos: "La Apuesta" y "La decisión fue tomada". Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: El manga/anime Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es uso de estos es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo literario.

Ino y Chouji ya le habían dado dos vueltas enteras a la aldea entera y aún no encontraban algo de su gusto. Se estaba acercando el día de San Valentín y habían quedado de acuerdo en que buscarían algo inolvidable para su gran amigo Shikamaru, aunque sabían de antemano que él no acostumbra celebrar esta clase de días. Prefiere estar en casa porque en esos días "hay demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y es mucha lata ver a todos lados gente muy cursi o muy hipócrita."

Dado que no habían encontrado nada lo suficientemente especial, decidieron separarse. Chouji veía los puestos ambulantes y fue entonces que vio a Sai en uno de ellos. Y Naruto con él. Al parecer Sai estaba retratando a una pareja de enamorados.

-¿Oigan, qué hacen?

-Nuestro mejor negocio, dattebayo- Decía el ninja hiperactivo con entusiasmo

-¿? Chouji no entendía

-Él pinta, y yo cobro, son 100 ryou.

-¿En serio? ¿Sai, y qué ganas tú con todo esto?

-Esto es por el gusto de pintar. Además me ayudará a comprender mejor la expresión del amor en el rostro de la gente. – decía mientras daba las últimas pinceladas a su óleo. Instantes después, la pareja evaluó la pintura.

-Es excelente- decía el hombre

-Es muy lindo- decía su chica.- En agradecimiento, no sólo le daremos 100, sino 200 ryou. Además te recomendaré con nuestros amigos. Estarán encantados de que trabajes para ellos.

-Muchas gracias. – Decía Naruto mientras recibía los billetes.- ¡Con esto podré comer ramen de por vida!

-Este… ¿Podrían hacer un trabajo para mí?- Chouji sacó de su ensoñación a Naruto

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres que te pinten?

-Esto- sacó de entre su ropa una fotografía un tanto maltratada.- Pero quiero que coloque nuestros aspectos actuales, si es posible. Íbamos a tomarnos una foto nueva, pero llegaron los Akatsuki, y… bueno, ya conoces el resto de la historia.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto sintiendo una ligera punzada en el corazón, era una imagen del equipo 10, el día en que se conocieron. Chouji al centro con una bolsa de papitas, Ino a su derecha haciendo la V de la victoria y mirando al frente, Shikamaru recargado a su izquierda y mirando al cielo, pero con una sonrisa en su cara, y el ya difunto Asuma- sensei apoyando su brazo sobre el cabello de Chouji, con un cigarro encendido en su boca – Por ser para ti, este trabajo será gratis. Puedes venir por él mañana.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto. Eres un gran amigo.

-De nada Chouji. Vamos Sai, que hay muchos encargos por hacer- anotaba el nombre de Chouji en una libreta para los trabajos por hacer.

-No me presiones, o si no voy a hacerte una caricatura acerca de tu mini-cosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino había tenido menos suerte que Chouji y se encaminó al bosque, para descansar y pensar mejor las cosas. En un claro observa de lejos una silueta. Conforme se acerca se da cuenta de que es Sai. Y observa sin interés el montón de pinturas que ya había concluido. Al parecer en la que estaba ahora no era un encargo, si no un intento de despejar su mente.

-_Konichiwa_, Sai-kun

-_Konichiwa_, bella Ino.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pintar un paisaje, Me gusta la belleza natural de la aldea. -Decía mientras alternaba la vista la vista al paisaje, a la pintura y a la rubia kunoichi.

-Ahh, _"En mi opinión, esa clase de pinturas no tienen chiste. Sólo son árboles, montañas, nubes… espera, ¡NUBES! ¡LO TENGO!" –_Ino chasqueó los dedos.

-Eh, Sai, ¿me podrías hacer un gran favor?

-Claro, el que gustes…

-¿Me podrías pintar un paisaje como ése? Con nubes de muchas formas. Una con forma de corazón en medio del cielo. Por favor.

-Por supuesto. Pero tendrás que esperar a mañana para tenerlo listo.

-Claro, eres grande Sai.- Ino se acercó al ANBU y lo besó en la mejilla. En él se notó un ligero rubor que coloreaba su cara. Una vez que ella se fue, dijo para sí mismo:

-Así que esto es lo que se siente en estos días.- Luego estiró el resorte de su pantalón y bajó su mirada para mirarse "aquello"- Ino ya se dio cuenta de que soy grande.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sai, después de un agotador día, acomodó las pinturas terminadas en un rincón de la casa de Naruto (viviría temporalmente allí hasta que pasara la temporada), junto con las cosas necesarias para alzar el puesto. Naruto miraba las pinturas y marcaba en su libreta las pinturas que correspondían a la descripción y al dueño. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la solicitud del Akimichi aún no estaba hecha.

-Oye pálido, se te olvidó una. La de Chouji.

-Ah, _gomen, gomen_. Es que Ino se me había aparecido en la tarde para pedirme un encargo diferente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que fue lo que te pidió?

Sai fue hacia las pinturas y sacó ese paisaje con nubes.- Esto fue lo que me pidió.

-Ahh, espera. Naruto saco de entre sus cosas la foto que le entregaron para la pintura, y la sobrepuso en el paisaje. – Tengo una idea…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chouji e Ino se dirigían al puesto de Naruto. Cada uno iba pensando que el otro no había tenido suerte con el regalo y lo quería sorprender con la pintura. El kitsune los vio acercarse y le dijo a Sai:

-Mira, ahí vienen, cubre bien esa cosa, quiero sorprenderlos.

-Si, si, toma.

-Hola Ino, hola Chouji, ¿ya vienen por el encargo, verdad? Les decía con su gran y habitual sonrisa. Fue entonces que los aludidos se miraron con cara de sorpresa. No esperaban que hubieran coincidido con la idea de la pintura.

- Eh, lamento decirles que Sai terminó muy cansado noche y además se lesionó una mano, por lo que ninguna de sus pinturas quedó completa. –Sai alzó la mano vendada para que la treta fuera más creíble.

- Ahhh- dijeron ambos con mucho pesar.

–Sin embargo, tengo algo para ustedes. Miren.- Y retiró la tela que cubría la pintura. Ambos quedaron asombrados ante la imagen. Se les cristalizaron los ojos y lloraron en silencio un par de lágrimas de alegría. Luego la tomaron entre sus manos y gritaron al unísono:-¡ESTE ES EL REGALO PERFECTO!

A la mañana siguiente, todo era felicidad en la Aldea de Konoha. Se respiraba un ambiente de alegría. Ya se celebraba el día de San Valentín. Ino y Chouji fueron corriendo y trepando los árboles a gran velocidad, con destino la casa de Shikamaru. Chouji resguardaba la pintura con gran recelo, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Mientras, Shikamaru desayunaba en su casa.

-¿Oye, por qué no sales un rato con tus amigos?- le decía su madre mientras preparaba la mesa

-Los días festivos como este son muy aburridos. No me dan ganas de ir a ningún lado- Decía mientras observaba a su padre dirigirse a la puerta. - ¿A dónde vas, papá?

-A celebrar con mis amigos este día. El equipo Ino-Shika-Chou es el mejor de todos. No te preocupes querida, también celebraré contigo, en la noche, a solas. – Shikamaru sólo alzó una ceja.

Shikaku abrió y vio que los compañeros de equipo de su hijo se aproximaban.-Sabes, ya no hace falta que busques a tus amigos afuera, ya están aquí.

El chico de la coleta salió a recibirlos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- Ino y Chouji lo abrazaron efusivamente. Shikamaru tardó un rato en apartarlos y después de liberarse respiró tanto aire como pudo. Al levantar la vista sus amigos traían una enorme sonrisa y algo tras sus espaldas.

-¿Y esa cara?

-Toma, este es nuestro regalo.- Shikamaru se tomó su tiempo para ver el paquete, para desenvolverlo y para verlo detenidamente.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Esto es algo que no esperaba de ustedes, chicos. Es un gran regalo. –Shikamaru tampoco contuvo las lágrimas, pero las suyas eran más copiosas que las de sus amigos.

-Sabes, Temari tenía razón al llamarte "señor lágrimas".

Desde entonces, Shikamaru exhibe en la sala de su casa un cuadro increíble. Chouji al centro con una bolsa de papitas, Ino a su derecha haciendo la V de la victoria y mirando al frente, Shikamaru recargado a su izquierda y mirando al cielo, pero con una sonrisa en su cara, y Asuma- sensei apoyando su brazo sobre el cabello de Chouji, con un cigarro encendido en su boca. Los chicos habían sido retratados con sus aspectos de chunnin, y su sensei fue pintado tal cual, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo sobre él. Todos estaban de pie. Con un increíble fondo de un llano, en el cual había un pequeño risco del cual caía una ligera cascada. En una esquina se podían ver flores de distintos colores y formas, y en otra, un pequeño arco iris formado por el efecto del rocío del agua. Y en cielo se veían nubes de todas formas y tamaños, sobresaliendo en particular una con forma de corazón sobre las cabezas de los integrantes del equipo.


End file.
